It is well known for individuals working or operating at height to use a tether to secure themselves to a suitable support to arrest their fall should they unexpectedly fall or otherwise need to escape from their position. The tether is typically secured to the individuals harness and as such, while the tether may arrest their fall, there can be a significant jolt upon the individual as the tether becomes taught. Moreover, once the individual has come to a rest and is held suspended from the tether it is necessary to lower the individual to avoid any trauma from prolonged suspension, particularly if the individual is unconscious and held in an inverted orientation.